1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy creatures and more particularly to toy creatures having a pneumatic action feature.
2. Background Art
Toy creatures, particularly those that are seemingly quiescent but may be rapidly transformed into an aggressor are popular playthings. Thus, for ,example, toy frogs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,823 and 3,577,676 which have a rapidly extendable tongue. In the toys disclosed in those Patents, the tongue is an elongated flexible element that is projected out through a capillary opening upon squeezing the resilient hollow body of the toy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,138 and 4,307,533 disclose a bird and an insect, respectively, with biased closed opposed members that are openable by pushing on a trigger lever. However, there remains a need for pneumatic action toy creatures that provide novel and entertaining actions.